Voldemort's Son
by randompandattack
Summary: The REAL ending to GOF. In the graveyard Voldemort tells Harry the truth about who he really is. Crackfic one-shot.


**A/N: I don't own harry potter or Star Wars. This was a crackfic idea that came to me. Basically the infamous "I am your father" scene only in Harry Potter. I ended up having too much fun and put in another scene which makes alot less sense. Luke-Harry, Darth Vader-Voldemort, Emperor-Dumbledore, Obi-Wan-Remus. **

Goblet of Fire's REAL ENDING

He was running. Harry Potter found himself running away from Voldemort's inner circle and the lunatic himself. Fleeing the many torture spells that came his way. Clenching the stump of his right hand tears ran down his face. A few minutes ago when Wormtail was putting ingredients in the cauldron he said something about "flesh of the son, forcibly taken".

Harry shot spell after spell. All were misses however, his aim was horrible inhibited by the amount of pain coming from his right hand and the fact that he wasn't left handed. He shot off another spell that missed entirely before tripping on a tree branch and slipping onto his back next to a tombstone.

"You are beaten," Voldemort told him as he stuck his wand in the teenager's face. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself by destroyed as your mother did."

Harry paused for a moment in fright but lashed back out with another stunning spell that was deflected as the battle continued. Harry pulled himself to his feet but the world was spinning. The boy who lived just barely avoided a killing curse as he tried to hide behind a large gravestone.

But hiding was pointless as Voldemort blasted the gravestone apart with a simple spell that also sent Harry flying back in pain. He cried out as Voldemort came closer. "There is no escape," He told Harry as the teen looked up at his attacker. "…Don't make me destroy you."

"Harry, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" Harry yelled out bravely.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side!" Voldemort clenched his fist as he said this, as if to emphasize how easily power could be grasped. "Remus never told you what happened to your father…"

"He told me enough," Harry yelled back between ragged breaths. "He told me you killed him!"

"No, I…am your father."

A look of complete horror and shock crossed Harry's face as his mind attempted to comprehend what he had just heard. "No…no…that's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true!"

Harry remembered what Wormtail had said when he cut his hand off along with the strange feeling that had always come with Voldemort's presence. "Nooooo! No!"

"Harry, you can destroy Dumbledore. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the world as father and son."

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He knew at this point Voldemort could kill him at ease. Then he spotted something glitter to his left. His eyes had spotted the goblet of fire, the portkey that had brought him here!

Wasting not another second Harry jumped up to his feet and threw himself on top of the goblet. Before Voldemort could even curse Harry and the portkey were already gone. He could only cry out in vain at his loss.

Harry woke up the next day in the hospital wing. After the portkey landed him back in front of the crowd he immediately fell unconscious from the pain. The Moody imposter tried to drag him off but was stopped and discovered to be using polyjuice potion.

The crowd along with the ministry officials demanded to know what had happened and why Cedric Diggory was missing. Trying to appease the crowd Dumbledore using an illegal spell to pull the memory out of Harry's head. After viewing it himself he told his version of the story to the crowd. Fudge didn't believe Voldemort was back at all and left very angry.

And now Harry was awake and the only other person there was Remus Lupin who was sitting right beside him. "Professor Lupin?" Harry asked groggily as he alerted the man to his awakened presence.

"Harry? Your awake, that's wonderful. I should call the nurse—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrupted. "You told me Voldemort betrayed and murdered my father."

Remus sighed in uneasiness. "Your father was seduced by the dark side of magic. He ceased to be Tom Riddle and became Lord Voldemort. When that happened the good man that was your father was destroyed.

"So what I told you was true….from a certain point of view." The man finished.

"A certain point of view?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. "How is this even possible? What about James Potter?"

Remus was looking more and more uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry Harry, but there is no James Potter. Not anymore at least."

"Explain."

The man nodded, "James was just some guy I knew in Hogwarts that stalked your mother. When your mother was with Tom Riddle she didn't want anyone to know so she told them she was with James."

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't they know if he wasn't?"

"Well you see Harry your mother, Lily, may have…uhh…" Harry was on the edge of his seat while Remus looked like he didn't want to say another word. "Lily may have accidentally killed James to stop him from stalking her."

"I can't believe this. This whole conversation is ridiculous! Voldemort is my father?"

Remus ignored this, "Tom was a good friend. When I first knew him your father was already a great wizard but I was amazed at how strong his magic flowed through him. I thought I could help him, I was wrong."

Harry looked uncertain, "There is still good in him."

Remus shook his head, "He's more monster now; twisted and evil."

The boy who lived took a deep breath and looked down at where his hand was severed. "I can't do it Lupin."

"You cannot escape your destiny Harry, you must face Voldemort again."

"I can't kill my own father!" He exclaimed.

"Then Dumbledore has already won, you were our only hope…"

A moment passed where an idea struck Harry. "Sirius spoke of another…"

Remus looked surprised that Harry had said that but answered anyway. "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

"But I have no sister."

"To protect you both from the ministry you were hidden from your father when you were born. Dumbledore knew, as I did, if Tom had any offspring they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly as the pieces fell in line. "Ginny is my sister."

"Your insight serves you well." Remus wiped the sweat off his brow. "Bury your feelings deep down Harry. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve Dumbledore." Harry didn't reply back and Remus stood up to go find Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
